The Staring Contest
by SierraLarson
Summary: G/V One-Shot: Gohan and Videl have a staring contest.


**05/26/2010**

This is my very first story and I hope you enjoy it! And thanks to ShadowMajin for Beta reading it!

This takes place 2 weeks after Kid Buu is killed.

Written for SweetestIrony

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. If I did, Pan would've still been a toddler in GT, but she isn't, so what does that prove?

~*~*~*~*~*~The Staring Contest~*~*~*~*~*~

**Outside Gohan's house**

He continued staring at her, and she did the same.

She blinked.

"...You blinked! I win!" said Gohan.

"Best six out of eleven?" said Videl.

A small grin crept onto the Son boy's face. "O.K."

It was just another day at the Son house and Gohan and Videl were having a staring contest, with Erasa and Sharpener watching. Gohan had won five out of six times, the one loss occurring because a bird distracted him.

"He's really good" said Erasa.

"Yeah" said Sharpener.

A minute had passed and they were still staring at each other, neither one of them blinking.

It was at this moment that Gohan's thoughts turned from the contest and began heading on a different track. 'Wow, I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are,' he thought.

Videl's thoughts weren't far behind. 'He's kind of handsome.'

They continued to stare at each other for a little while longer, until their heads slowly moved forward.

Erasa and Sharpener just continued watching.

Slowly their eyes closed, their lips met, and they kissed (A/N: French style).

Erasa and Sharpener's eyes widened as they watched Gohan and Videl kiss.

"I wonder when they're gonna stop" said Erasa after a couple minutes had past.

"I have no clue" said Sharpener.

A few more minutes had passed before the two parted and just stared at each other before they started kissing again.

This time, several minutes passed before they parted.

They stared at each other for a moment before Erasa broke the silence, "I knew you two liked each other!".

Gohan and Videl turned their heads towards Erasa and Sharpener and blushed.

"How long have you guys been sitting there?" said Videl, completely embarrassed.

"What are you talking about? We've been here the whole time!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Oh"

This made Gohan blush even more.

Sharpener just smirked.

"What?" Gohan said to him.

"You two have been pretty close in the past two weeks; I knew you two liked each other, but you both denied it everytime someone brought it up."

"And...?"

"You both denied that you liked each other, but here you are making out, now what does that prove?"

"Uuuhhh..."

"Uuummm..." said Videl.

"It proves that you two DO like each other."

"... Whatever" said Videl as she turned back towards Gohan. Gohan turned back towards her and they started making out... again.

Inside Chi Chi watched them through the window. She smiled and said "I'm gonna have grandbabies soon!"

Goten walked into the room.

"What?" he said.

"Look out of the window" she said.

Goten did so and watched Gohan and Videl make-out for a couple seconds before leaving and coming back with a camera. Chi Chi didn't even bother to look at Goten as he took multiple pictures and smirked. Chi Chi finally looked at Goten and said "What are you doing with a camera?"

"I'm just taking pictures for you" he said, looking innocent.

"OK, thanks"

"Your welcome. Can I go play with Trunks?"

"Sure" she said and went back to looking out of the window.

Goten smirked, went out of the back door (so the others wouldn't see him), and blasted off towards Capsule Corp.

**A couple days later at a party at Capsule Corp.**

Everyone was eating when Goten and Trunks stood up.

"Listen up everyone!" said Trunks.

Everyone looked at them.

"We have some very interesting pictures to show you!" Then a screen appeared on the wall. Everyone looked at it, wondering what the pictures were of.

A couple seconds later they appeared. Everyone just looked at them, eyes widened.

'I am SO gonna kill those two!' thought Gohan.

Everyone looked at the pictures, then at Gohan and Videl, who blushed.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at Goten and Trunks. They started running.

"Get back here!" Gohan said angrily as he started running after them.

Videl just sat there, looking around.

Krillin smiled then said "So, when's the wedding?"

THE END

I hoped you liked it! Remember to review. All flames welcome! I shall use them to make s'mores!


End file.
